The Merry Go Round Broke Down
by Settiai
Summary: Each time t'would miss, we'd steal a kiss. :: Angelus/Darla/Drusilla/Spike


Title: The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: R

Summary: Each time t'would miss, we'd steal a kiss.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

Angelus stopped abruptly in the doorway of the abandoned building they had called home for the past few weeks, his mouth twisting into a smirk as he surveyed the scene in front of him. "It looks like the two of you had some fun while we were gone," he said.

"What have they gone and done now?" Spike asked from behind him, pushing his way past Angelus so he could see what was going on.

Both Darla and Drusilla were kneeling in the middle of the room, a handsome young man laying on the floor in front of them. He appeared to have been dead for only a few minutes, judging by the way blood was still dripping from the wound in his neck. "How did he taste?" Spike asked with a grin.

Darla rolled her eyes as she pushed herself to her feet and made her way toward them. "I'll have you know that while the two of you were out doing who knows…" She paused and studied them for a second before shaking her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "You're wearing the wrong shirts."

Angelus blinked, while Spike glanced down at his clothing momentarily. "What?" they both asked.

"Your shirts," Darla repeating, giving them both amused looks. "Both of you are wearing the other's shirt."

Spike looked down at his clothes once again before turning his attention back toward Darla and shrugging. Angelus, on the other hand, reached down and tentatively pulled at the sleeves of his shirt. "I'll be damned," he muttered. "I never even noticed."

Darla glanced at Spike, smirking a bit herself. "How did he taste?" she asked, a wicked glint in her eyes. "Or should I be asking him about you?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Spike shot back.

Drusilla suddenly let out a peal of laughter, immediately drawing the attention of all three of them back toward her. "The merry-go-round is singing," she said, smiling widely as she looked up at the ceiling. "It's stealing kisses and waiting for the moon to shine."

Spike shook his head as he made his way over to where Drusilla was kneeling. He didn't say a word as he crouched down beside her, gently brushing his fingers through her hair as she began to hum.

"She seems worse than usual," Angelus said as he watched Darla come up and stop beside him. "What have the two of you been up to?"

Darla sighed. "Drusilla decided that she wanted to go out."

"Then I take it that the two of you enjoyed the cloudy weather?" Angelus asked in amusement, leaning down to press his lips hungrily against hers.

After a few seconds, Darla reluctantly pulled away. "She went into one of her fits," she explained. "The only way I could calm her down was to let her go see that horrid carousel the humans built."

"And you actually took her?" Angelus asked dryly. "Without there being anything in it for you?"

"I might have indulged in some Irish whiskey while Drusilla was enjoying herself," she admitted. "There was a man there who was selling it with ice shavings."

"So how did he taste?" Spike called out with a quick glance back at the two of them.

Darla gave Angelus a dirty look. "Why have you not killed him yet?" she asked crossly. "He can't be that good in bed."

Angelus snorted. "Who said anything about a bed?" he asked.

"The animals called to me," Drusilla said suddenly, her gaze focused on the body of the young man laying in front of her. "They wanted to run free, but the sky pushed down. Wild spirits without freedom, nothing more than a merry-go-round for the children."

She stopped and suddenly slapped Spike's hand away from her hair. "Stop playing with the doll," she said irritably. "You played with Daddy and didn't share."

Darla quickly covered her mouth to hide her smile as both she and Angelus made their way over to where the other two were kneeling. "Drusilla, behave," she told her lightly. "You know that none of us are good with sharing."

Shaking her head, Drusilla turned her attention back to the body laying in front of her. "He wanted to play," she said softly, running her finger across his face. "Thought he was the handsome prince destined to steal a kiss from the princess."

Darla let out a throaty laugh as she knelt down beside Drusilla. "And who is destined to steal a kiss from the princess?" she asked.

Drusilla glanced over toward Angelus and Spike, her eyes twinkling. "Perhaps the king deserves the chance," she said thoughtfully, "though it would make his prince jealous. Maybe they should share, three by three instead of two by two."

She paused for a moment, cocking her head as she looked back at Darla. "Unless the queen objects?" she asked, the twinkle still in her eyes. "One by one, two by two, three by three, or four by four."

"Our boys had fun without us," Darla said thoughtfully, "so maybe we should make them wait."

Drusilla clapped her hands together, the young man laying on the floor completely forgotten. Without saying a word, she pounced on Darla and roughly kissed her.

Darla immediately kissed her back, but she pulled away after a few seconds in order to glance at both Angelus and Spike. "Why the long faces?" she asked teasingly.

Rolling his eyes, Angelus grabbed Spike by the shirt and roughly yanked him to his feet. Spike's startled "Hey!" was cut short as Angelus caught him a fierce kiss that lasted only an instant.

"What long faces?" Angelus asked with a smirk.

"A little warning would have been nice," Spike muttered, rolling his eyes.

Drusilla merely laughed as she met Darla's gaze. "Each time t'would miss, we'd steal a kiss," she said matter-of-factly. "Four become one. Everyone shares."

Darla let out a laugh of her own. "That works for me," she said lightly.


End file.
